Singing Demon Slayer
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: "It's been a while..." "Yeah, so why are you here besides the case?" "We need you back." "Why?" "The Demons are back" Mai dropped the files and held her scream back. "WHAT!" ((Sequel to Time...)) ((Chapter one re-written!))
1. Chapter 1

**"It's been a while..." "Yeah, so why are you here besides the case?" "We need you back." "Why?" "The Demons are back" Mai ****dropped the files and held her scream back. "WHAT?!" ((Sequel to Time...))**

**P.S. It's like the Philippine TV show Juan Dela Cruz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, there would be a couple hundred seasons and Gene would be alive and awesome!**

**_Speaking In Filipino_**

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

I sighed. It's been a year ever since I arose from the dead AND my dream came true! NARU AND I ARE FREAKING DATING! I give that a 10~ Anyway, I have been told that Masako and John are dating! John had given Luna a lecture of a lifetime and Gene... Well he's at England with Luna to help out Naru's parents. With what? I don't know, but John gave Gene a talk. Whoa... Who would have thought John was over protective. I heard the door open and I put my happy face on. "Welcome to SPR may I help you?" I asked.

"Yo. Can I speak to your boss?" The boy asked. He wore a purple shirt, Brown shorts that go to his knees, shoes and a hat.

"Okay!" I said and walked to my boss/boyfriend's office. I " Naru, there's a costumer!" I also informed Lin and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Once I got there, they looked at me. I smiled as I passed out the tea.

"Thanks." The boy said while smiling. I just got a nod in thanks from the two men in black.

"Hello. I am Kazuya Shibuya. I run the company. These two are my assistant, Mai Taniyama and Lin Koujo" Naru said while introducing us, he pointed at us.

"Yo." The boy said and took his hat off. " Dasho Taniyama Dela Cruz." The boy smiled. Oh god... It's my cousin, Dasho. He's from San Fernando, Pampanga Philippines.

"Well, what has been happening in your home?"

"Things disappearing, knocking sounds, killer dolls, messed up pranks, perverted ghost, Blood everywhere in the morning, dead bodies appearing in the living room, voices and writing on the walls." Dasho replied. I shivered at the dead bodies part.

"Dead bodies?" Naru asked, looking interested. "How do the bodies look like?"

"Well it looks like they were attacked by demons, their blood drained out, their guts and inside are outside and they would usually have cards with them. All of them have letters, but it's in Greek." Dasho said looking at his skateboard.

"I see...We will take your case. Have three rooms prepared. One for our base and the other two is where my team and I will sleep." Naru replied as I screamed in the inside. "Leave your information with my assistant. We will see you in 2 days." Naru was gonna stand and leave until...

"The case is in Philippines." Dasho said and went toward me. He wrote the info down as Naru and Lin escaped to their lairs. "It's been a while..."

"Yeah, so why are you here besides the case?" I asked.

"We need you back." Dasho replied.

"Why?"

"The demons are back." Dasho replied. I dropped the files and held back my scream.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and Dasho sighed.

"Hey, I'll tell ya the rest later. I'll be at your apartment, k." Dasho said and skated out the office. I just stood there surprised, but snapped out of it and picked the files I dropped earlier. I placed all on my desk and sighed. HOW CAN THOSE STUPID DEMONS BE FREAKING BACK?! I mean, I exterminated those stupid beings. Confused? My real name is Mikay Taniyama Dela Cruz. I just changed my name to Mai Taniyama. I just cut off the Dela Cruz.

"Mai, Tea!" Yelled my boyfriend as I sighed. I went to the kitchen and got the kettle. Where was I... Oh yeah. How can it be, I mean, those things swore to me that they won't cross the border of human space. I sighed as I looked at the clock... 5 more hours til my shift is... The kettle whistled, which startled me. I rushed around to make my boyfriend's tea... Well... I made some for Lin and I so, I might get another thank you nod! I put the cups on the tray and went to Lin's office first. I knocked and heard a faint come in.

"Here you go!" I said cheerfully and placed his cup on his desk. I got a thank you nod and I went on to Naru's office. I knocked and heard another faint come in. I went in to see Naru reading his black notebook. "Here Naru!" I gave him his tea and he nodded in thanks. I was about to leave until...

"Mai." Naru said and grabbed my wrist. "Call everyone and book us flights to the Philippines." He let go of my hand and I nodded. I went to my desk and called Masako first.

"_Hello? This is Masako speaking._" Answered Masako.

"Hey Masako! It's Mai." I greeted.

"_Hello Mai. How are you?_" Masako asked.

"I'm fine. Anyway. There's a case and it's in Philippines. Are you able to come?" I asked.

"_Sure, who's getting the plane tickets?_" Masako replied.

"Okay! Apparently , I am." I replied with a nervous laugh at the end.

"_I'll do it. Call me back when you know how many of us are coming._" Masako said and hung up.

"Wait Masako-!" I sighed. I dialed Monk's number. I won't be calling Ayako anymore. Why? They got married a while ago.

"_Yo! Housho Takigawa speaking. How may I help ya?_" Monk's voice echoed.

"Hey Monk! It's Mai speaking. There's a case in the Philippines. Are you and Ayako able to come?" I greeted.

"_Hell yeah!_" Monk cheered.

"Okay, I'll see you in 5 days." I said and hung up. So I got Monk and Ayako, Masako, myself, Lin, Naru and Madoka. So that equals to...7 tickets so far. I sighed and called John.

"_Hello?_" A female voice answered.

"Luna? Your back already? What about Gene?" I asked.

"_Oh, we just got back. John went to the restroom while Gene got us drinks, so they left me with Gene's luggage and John's phone._" Luna replied. I nodded.

"So, there's this case at Philippines. You think John and you can come? I know Gene is gonna." I asked.

"_Sure!_" Luna cheered.

"Be here in 5 days." I said as I heard Two familiar voices in the background.

"_Luna, who are you talking to?_" Definitely John.

"_I got us some water- Luna who are you talking to?_" Definitely Gene.

"_Got to Go._" Luna said and hung up. I sighed and went to Naru's office. Yes, I did knock.

"Naru, I called John. Luna and Gene are back." I said before calling Yasu. I dialed his cell number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Yo! Yasu speaking. If I caused any damage, my name is bob._" Yasu answered.

"Hey Yasu! It's Mai. We have a case in Philippines. You able to come?" I asked.

"_Nope. She'd let me go anywhere BUT Philippines. Anyway, sorry..._" Yasu replied.

"Okay then, I'll bring you a souvenir." I said and hung up. Okay, We got Monk, Ayako, Naru, Lin, Madoka, Masako, John, Gene, Luna and I. That equals...

.

.

.

I know it!

.

.

.

Um...

.

.

.

Err...

.

.

.

Okay it's 10 people! Now, Time to call Masako back. I dialed Masako's number and she quickly answered. "_How many people?_" She asked.

"10"

"_Okay, I'll book us a flight. TTYL._" And she hung up. Did you guys know that Masako is only nicer to me now because when I died, John and her got together. She always thanks me because she thought she can't thank me because I died, but since I arose from the dead, she's always been nice and thankful. She's like the sister I never had! I sighed and looked back at the clock. 1:50... I sighed. I just hope Luna and Gene come back so that-

"TADAIMA!" Yelled Luna from the front door. I smiled and went to the door to see Luna in a blue tank top, a scarf, shorts with a belt, black knee socks, converse and a cute hat _**((You know Shugo Chara right? The hat that Miki wears.))**_.

"Okairi." I replied walking up to Luna and gave her a hug. She hugged back and we let go. I saw Gene. He was wearing some jeans, a white t-shirt and a royal blue jacket.

"My wallet is empty thanks to Luna." Gene said and sat on the couch. John just smiled and sat next to Gene.

"I'll make some tea!" I announced as Luna cheered. She learned how to love tea because I told her Naru doesn't allow me to buy anything but tea and supplies.

* * *

**TIME SKIP! :3 Nyaho! **

* * *

It was a quarter to 6 and I sighed. Luna left because she had to catch up on school, Gene left to clean his room and poor John had to go because he was lecturing Luna for not asking him before she said yes that he will come with us to Philippines. I sighed and looked at the clock again. "Naru! I'm going home!" I yelled as I heard Naru come out of his office.

"Okay, go get ready. I'll get the car." Naru said and went to his car. Yeah, after a while, he finally learned how to drive and he's been driving me home ever since. I got my things and stuffed it in my bag. I walked toward the door, put my coat on and went to the car, which was located in the parking lot. I smiled and went in. I put my seat belt on and Naru started the car. "So, our client is related to you?" I chocked on the pocky I was eating.

"Well, I think when I was young, like VERY young, they moved to the Philippines." I lied. I continued to eat pocky in the comfortable silence. I was originally born in the Philippines and was raised there and fought with demons for 15 years. I smiled at the image of my cousins at age 5 and I was 10. Unfortunately, demons attacked us at school so they learned how to defend themselves, after I taught them how to use a gun and throw knifes at demons. I sighed as we finally got to my NEW apartment. Gene new a guy and got me a HUGE apartment.

"Here." Naru said and opened the car door for me. I never noticed him get out the car.

"Thanks. Bye! Love you." I said and kissed his cheek. He nodded and went in the car. I waved and went to my apartment. I saw Dasho leaning against the wall holding his skateboard.

"**_Yo, Mikay!_**" Yelled my 13 year old cousin.

"_**Hello Dasho**_" I greeted and let him in my apartment. "_**Oh Dasho. Never. Use. My. Real. Name. In. Public. Use my alias.**_" Dasho nodded and sat down.

"_**Be lucky that we killed the last demon I saw.**_" Dasho said while stretching.

"_**What did the demon say this time?**_" I asked making some juice. I heard Dasho sigh. Uh-Oh, this means it sad something weird. I gave his orange juice. He drank it all in one gulp and he nodded in thanks.

"_**I know you're not the protector! Where is she? Where is she? We need her dead to get the sword! WHERE IS SHE?!'**_" Dasho said and I shivered.

"_**Ouch, that's harsh**_" I said.

"_**I know right! Whoa! Look at the time! I need to skate. Mary is gonna kill me if I don't go home**_** now.**" Dasho said and skated out my apartment. I sighed and locked the door.

"Can't get a break" I said and went to sleep. Little did I know, there was a demon that broke into my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! There are some problems with the story~ Like, how I pressed Mai n Naru for the two characters , but it's showing Masako. So, just remember! MAIXNARU! **

_**Speaking in Filipino**_

**P.S. Guest, are you talking about my other story? The VERY first fanfic I made?**

**BTW, the song in Mai'd dream is My song, I don't own it, AND it does not distract demons for real. I just thought that the song would be better if it had a past.**

* * *

I woke up at 3 A.M. I sighed and stretched. I sat up ad gasped. My apartment... A mess! I sighed and cleaned everything up. I got a glass of water, sat down and drank it. How could my apartment be such a mess! I sighed and turned the TV on. All of a sudden, I heard the cracking sound. I froze. Who is that at this our. And on cue, a messed up creepy growl was heard. I took of my necklace and all of a sudden, it turned into a sword. I was hoping for a whip, but you can't blame me, I haven't used this thing in a year!

"_**Oh Protector, your awake.**_" A demon said, sitting on top of my TV. _  
_

"_**Weren't you in the moron Trio?**_" I asked, remembering fighting him before. "_**Now, you can go back to Philippines or fight and die.**" _**  
**

"_**I was, but I quit. I pick to fight you, but You**** die.**_" The demon replied with an evil laugh. **  
**

"_**Quit sitting there like a moron and fight me, moron.**_" I said demon jumped off my TV and we started the fight.

"_**You've gotten weaker my dear protector.**_" The demon said as I got angry and cut it's head off. Right after that, I put a drop of Holy Water on him and he disappeared.

"_**Who said I got weak, Moron.**_" I said sweeping the dust away. I sighed and looked at the time. 4 a.m. and I have nothing to do. I sighed and remembered the flight is the day after tomorrow. I sighed and looked at the picture of my mom and dad. "Don't worry dad, mom, all the hardships you went through won't go to waste." I sighed and looked at the calendar. Today is Friday... Hey! I'm going to miss my exams! Jeez, thanks a lot case! Wait...That means I don't need to take those hard exams... HALLELUJAH! I sighed and laid down for a while. Soon, I fell asleep again.

_"What do you mean Daddy isn't coming home tonight?" I asked my mother. _

_"He was killed in his job." Mommy replied and I broke into tears. Daddy promised me that he would attend my wedding, attend my graduation and be here to see my performance! _

_"What exactly is his job?" I asked after calming down. _

_"He kills demon. Your the one who will take his place, Mikay." Mommy said and I got scared. _

_"Why won't he let Dasho take over? I taught him how to use a gun!" I said, but my mom just looked down._

_"Your dad says that you should do it. We'll start your training tomorrow." Mommy said as I nodded. I ran to my room and to the picture of my dad. _

_"Daddy, please don't worry. I'll do a good job!" I said and kissed the picture. I cried myself to sleep... _

I woke up again and saw it was 7:30. Holy- I only got 30 minutes to get ready for school! I put the toast in the toaster, took a bath and put my uniform on, packed my bag, put the toast in my mouth and ran to school. Somehow, made it in time.

* * *

**Kawaii: AFTER ALL CLASSES ARE OVER, MAI IS NOW RUNNING TO THE SPR OFFICE!**

I sighed and looked at the time. I'm...on time...? I'm on time! EAT THAT NARU! I'M ON TIME! This is gonna be a total shock for him! I know... "Your early. Tea." Naru said. Screw You Naru, Screw you! I sighed and made Naru his tea. After I gave him his tea, and not receiving any nods today and not going to start ranting, I am proud that I was early for once!

"Hey Mai." Luna said taking me out my thoughts.

"Hey Luna!" I said cheerfully.

"Your early... Do you have a fever?" Gene asked from behind.

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied, not telling them I encountered one of the demons.

"If you say so." Luna said sitting on the couch.

"Anyway, about the case in Philippines, where exactly is it in the Philippines?" Gene asked.

"San Fernando, Pampanga." I replied starting my paper work.

"Did you even look at the info paper?" Luna asked.

"No." I replied.

"How did you know?" Gene asked.

"I talked to the client first." I lied. My phone started to ring and I picked it up. "Mai Taniyama speaking."

"_Yo, Mikay. I'm in Philippines right now. How? The jet. I would have told your boss, but it can't fit much people. Anyway, I heard from Mary that you killed another demon._"

"What did I tell you? And yeah, I did." I replied.

"_Do you still have the necklace?_" Dasho asked.

"Yeah, anyway, G2G I gotta do some filing." I said and hung up.

"Who was that Mai?" Gene asked as Luna nodded.

"My friend." I lied. They both nodded and went to make them I made their tea, I started walking to them. All of a sudden the world went black. The last thing I heard was Luna and Gene calling my name and Naru coming out his office.

_"M-Mommy!" I exclaimed as my mom was stabbed by the demon king. _

_"Mikay... The necklace...The song..." My mom said as she fell to the floor. Before she fell, she threw a necklace to me and when my hands made contact with the necklace, it turned into a sword. I got scared and dropped the sword. I quickly picked it up and remembered the song my mom taught me. _

_"T-There's no curtain call and there's no point in life at all" _

_I remember my mom saying the demons get distract demons. _

_"If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal." _

_I quickly went behind it. _

_"I-I can't see a darn thing but could it be that the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me." _

_I stabbed it, but it wasn't deep. The demon king screamed in pain as I removed the blade from his back. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. I went to my mom. "Mommy! Mommy! Please, wake up! Your the only one left!" I said. My mom wasn't breathing. I quickly called the ambulance and my mom was taken to the hospital. I waited for the doctor to come out. The doctor finally came out and he looked sad. _

_"I'm sorry, but your mother is gone." The doctor said as I continued to cry until my aunt Alice came. _

_"Mikay, let's go home." Tita Alice said. I shook my head and she sighed. She carried me to her house and I continued to cry there. "Mikay, don't worry. Go play with Dasho." I nodded and wiped my tears away, I ran to Dasho (Who currently is 5 years old and I'm 8 years old). _

_"Mikay, why are your eyes red?" Dasho asked. I smiled and patted his head. _

_"It's nothing Dasho. It's nothing." I said and hugged him. _

I woke up, sweaty. I sighed and noticed this wasn't my room. Okay. I'm in my pajamas, the room is dark purple, my suitcase is at the corner of the room, the closet is on the right side, there's a bathroom and this is not my room. I stood up, got my umbrella (Which was next to my suitcase) and went outside. I saw Naru in black pajamas in the living room. I'm in...Naru's apartment? I noticed my hands had bandages and I had a bruise in my left arm. I hit the wall. "Ouch!" Naru noticed me and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked and I nodded.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to make sure I was really in Naru's apartment.

"My apartment." Naru said and I nodded.

"What happened before I blacked out? How did I get these cuts and bruises?" I asked. Naru sighed.

"I was going to give you the rest of the afternoon off, but when I came outside, you passed out and I caught you. I made Luna pack your things and I brought you to my apartment. Lin is in his bedroom. Gene is in the kitchen making dinner. You'll be staying with us until his flight." Naru explained. I nodded and a sudden thought came to me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A day. It's Saturday today. Tomorrow is the flight at 12 p.m. and we will be at the office at 9 a.m. to pack up the equipment." Naru replied. Holy- I WAS OUT THAT LONG?! But that dream was like 20 or 15 minutes. I sighed and nodded. I went to the kitchen to see Gene playing with his I touch.

"DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gene exclaimed as he pressed different buttons on his I touch.

"Nice way of greeting someone, you idiot." I said. Gene dropped his I touch and screamed. A very girly scream. Naru ran into the kitchen with a baseball bat.

"Mai, is there something wrong? Did Gene hurt you?" Naru asked.

"That wasn't me, it was Gene." I said while laughing.

"No! It was the little girl next door!" Gene exclaimed.

"She moved." Naru said, making me laugh harder. I sighed and yawned. I went to the room I was using and jumped in the bed. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I heard the window open and saw the demon with the necklace. Oh no... The necklace! The boy who gave me that necklace and my dad turned into a weapon. My necklace...!

"NARU!" I yelled. What, the demon has it. Naru, Gene and Lin came into my room. As soon as Lin saw the demon, he whistled. The demon hissed and dropped my necklace. It quickly jumped out the window and I grabbed my necklace and put it on.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked and I nodded. "You'll sleep in-"

"Don't worry Naru, I'll be find here." I replied and he nodded. When they left, I sighed. I jumped into the bed Once my head met with the pillow, I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and sighed. I got some clothes, my towel and other things I need to take my shower. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I made breakfast. Eggs and bacon. I sighed and set out the plates. I heard a groan. I looked who it was and it was Gene. Who I knew? He was dressed like a normal teen "Morning sleepy head." I said and he went to the table.

"OH~! EGGS AND BACON!" Gene exclaimed and I giggled as he started eating. I sighed and cooked more. Naru came into the room and started to eat. I gave up on cooking more, so Gene said that he'll go to the living room. I went to my own plate and ate.

* * *

I hauled in the last box and put my guitar case in. I sighed and remembered that be able to see Tita Mary, Dasho, Kuya Kay and everyone else! I sighed and looked at the time. Shoot, we better get going. "Okay! Everyone go where your supposed to ride. Make sure you have everything ya need!" I exclaimed as everyone got into their places. I sighed and went in the van. We started our journey to the air port.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's P.O.V. **

I wonder how the others are doing. I called Luna and the call ended with Luna yelling 'everyone in Monk's car is gonna die'. I sighed as we finally reached the airport. Once I got my guitar case, my purse, backpack and my suitcase, Luna jumped out the car and kissed the ground. "I'm alive!" Gene followed after, but was the only one who actually got out the car like a normal person. I sighed and went ahead.

* * *

**SKIPPING PLANE RIDE AND ALL THE BORING THINGS! **

I sighed. Kuya Kay, my cousin, was the one who picked us up. He was about to say my real name, but I gave him a gesture to shut his mouth or he dies. He smiled. "W-Welcome to Philippines! I am Kay Dela Cruz. You guys must be SPR. I'm-"

"**_Come on Kay! We have to go-_ **Hi! I'm Rosario Dela Cruz, pleased to meet you. Come this way, my servants will help with your equipment and belongings." Ateng Rosario said. She saw me and I gave the same gesture I gave Kay. She smiled and she led the way while her servants helped with the equipment. I sighed as I remembered about Rosario's fan-boys. I put my cap on as we exited the airport.

"**_ROSARIO!_**" I heard a fan-boy yell. He ran toward Rosario. Oh... Bad choice. Once the guy grabbed her arm, Rosario grabbed the guy's arm, kick his stomach and flip him.

"**_So sorry. I didn't know I was up against a wimp._**" Rosario said in Filipino. Kuya Kay and I were laughing while the others were just staring.

"Mai, you understand Filipino?" John asked.

"Yeah. I had a friend who was Filipino that's why." I lied. We got in the limo (did I mention my family back then was famous?) and the driver saw me. I gave him the same gesture that I gave Kuya Kay and Ateng Rosario. Who wants to know how the plane ride was, raise your hand? Well you'll listen to it whether you like it or not.

_***************************************************F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.****************************************************_

_As we boarded, I was pushed by Luna and I sat next to Naru by accident. I sighed and remembered that it was Gene and Luna who we were talking about. I sighed as the plane took off. I waited five minutes to open my eyes. I looked at Naru, who was currently reading a book and then at the two evil couple. The flight attendant was passing out drinks. Luna got soda while Gene got juice. As the attendant started to care for the other passengers, Luna spilled her soda on the flight attendant. Wait... She wore cute clothes... hair in pig tails... Oh my god. "Who did that?" The flight attendant asked. Luna started to fake sob and cry. _

_"I-I'm sorry!" Luna cried. Everyone softened their looks (not the two emotionless men in black) as they saw Luna. _

_"It's alright sweetie. you didn't mean too." The flight attendant said. _

_Luna continued to fake sob. "And it was because the man behind me kicked my hand." Luna said pointing at the guy who she liked as a big brother, Monk._

_"That's it-" The flight attendant was interpreted._

_"Please don't get mad at him. it was only and accident." Luna said while she stopped fake crying. The flight attendant sighed._

_"Don't worry then. I'll get you another soda." The flight attendant got another soda from the cart and went to the other passengers. I sighed and went to a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, my head was on Naru's shoulder and his coat was placed around my shoulders. I looked at Naru to see him asleep. I smiled and started humming a lullaby. _

___*****************************************E.N.D. O.F F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.__***************************************** _

And the rest of the ride was normal. I sighed as we finally reached the mansion. 3 story high, huge, big gates etc. "This is bigger than my home." Naru said. Whoa... Never expected that. I looked out and my jaw dropped. M-My picture when I was a child...is there. I sighed as everyone saw the banner.

"Mai, is that you?" Monk asked.

"No. That's just a look alike." I lied as everyone looked at my suspiciously.

"Okay...?" Everyone said in sync. I sighed and got my science textbook.

'_Thermometers measure air temperature, Barometer measure air pressure, Wind vanes and Wind socks measure wind direction, Rain gauge measures Precipitation,Doppler Radar locates precipitation and determines the intensity and direction of the precipitation, Weather satellites orbits around the earth and take weather data measurements at different altitudes and locations, weather balloons carry electric instruments to measure air temperature, air pressure, wind direction, and humidity, and transmits data back to earth, ammeter measures wind speed, Hygrometer measures humidity. _' Ah my eyes hurt. I sighed and looked back at the textbook.

"Who knew Mai is becoming more studious." Monk joked.

"Remember when I was emotionless and was smart? This is what I did most of the time." I said and Luna started laughing at Monk. The limo pulled to a stop and we all got out. I sighed and grabbed my guitar case and purse. I gave all the servants signs so they shut up. I sighed and realized that I would need to give those gestures I did to everyone. I sighed and saw Dasho.

"_**Mikay! Welcome home! Were you still a chicken and didn't tell them about your real**_** identity?**" Dasho asked. Every one else looked confused.

"_**I was a chicken. Now, be a good little boy and get your**_** mommy.**" I replied with a Japanese accent to make it look like I know very little. Dasho went in and called Tita Alice.

"A-Ah you must be SPR. I'm Alice Dela Cruz. Welcome to the Philippines. Please come in." Tita Alice greeted. Once she saw me, I gave her the gesture. We followed Tita Alice up to the base. It was huge.

"Meow." meowed a cat. I saw my two favorite cats. Ming-Ming and Jeff-Jeff. Ming Ming is a back cat that is weird. Instead of bringing bad luck, she brings good luck. Jeff-Jeff is a brown cat who I named. SPR looked down and went near the door when they saw Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming rubbed her cheek against my leg. 3..2..1.. All of a sudden, the equipment was set up.

"That's Ming-Ming, she brings good luck." Tita Alice said. Jeff-Jeff jumped on my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against me. All of a sudden, Dasho was in the room.

"Uh...Hi?" Dasho said and skateboarded out the room.

"That's Jeff-Jeff, whenever you need someone in the room or just purposely dragged a person into the room." Tita Alice said. Jeff-Jeff jumped off my shoulders and I picked him up.

"Hello there, Jeff-Jeff, my name is Mai." I said and the group walked back in.

"Now that the equipment is here, I want Mai, Monk and Luna to take temperatures, Ms. Hara, Ms. Matzuzaki and Father Brown to do a walk through." Naru instructed. "Oh and Mai."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tea before you go." Naru said. I sighed and nodded. Luna got the thermometer and clipboard.

"Why don't we take the temperature in the kitchen first?" Luna suggested as we were near the kitchen.

"Great Idea!" Monk said. I sighed and we went into the kitchen. The two were gawking while I went straight to making tea.

"For it being your first Time here Mai, you sure know where everything is." Luna said. I just didn't replied.

"Lucky guess." I lied as the two took the temperature.

"Hmm, that seems pretty normal." Luna said as Monk nodded. Once I delivered Naru's tea, we continued to take temperatures. After a few minutes while Luna was taking the temperature, I was looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Meow." Meowed two cats. I looked down to see Jeff-Jeff and Ming-Ming.

"Hey there Ming, Jeff. How are ya?" I asked in a sweet voice while crouching down to them.

"MEOW!" Jeff-Jeff somewhat screeched. I covered my ears and looked back. There was a demon. I sighed and took of my necklace. It turned into a sword.

"Mai...?" I heard Monk's voice. I quickly turned my sword back into a necklace and put it on. I put my usual face whenever I would see a demon.

"MONK!" I yelled. Monk quickly started chanting. Luna looked for something and saw that there was a pipe there for some reason.

"Eat this you oaf!" Luna yelled as she hit the demon's head. Right in the scalp. Awesome aim girl. Well, her victory wasn't long until the demon hit her stomach and she flew at the wall. Monk grabbed the pipe and hit the demon, but the same thing happened. Once I knew they were out cold, I took of my necklace and did the same thing earlier.

"_**Ah, protector. Have your grown**** softer?**_" The demon asked.

"_**In your dreams! Like hell I would grow soft!**_" I exclaimed.

"_**And what about for the man with navy blue eyes and jet black hair? What would happen if I take him? Hm?**_" The demon.

"**...**"

"_**And I killed him right in front of you, Protector. How would you feel? What if I even dragged his poor helpless soul to**** hell?**_" The demon asked.

"**_Don't..._**" I started.

"_**Huh? What was that Ms. Protector?**_" The demon asked.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_" I yelled as I slashed his chest. All I didn't notice there was a camera in the room. "_**IF YOU WOULD DARE TOUCH HIM, I'LL SEND YOU SOMEWHERE WORSE THAN HELL!**_" I cut his arm off and he screeched.

"_**You seems hyper.**_" The demon said before it disappeared. I was trying to catch my breath. I put my necklace on and felt dizzy.

"MAI!" Yelled male two voices in sync. I fell to the ground. Maybe Jeff-Jeff summoned them...

_" All I can see is a cold darkness... What do you think Ming, Jeff, do you think that's a good lyric?" I asked the two cats. _

_"Meow!" Jeff-Jeff meowed along with Ming-Ming. _

_"I'll take that as a yes." I said and wrote it in my song book. _

_"Ateng Mikay! Ateng Mi-" Dasho called. He soon tripped and hit a rock. _

_"Dasho!" I exclaimed as I ran to him. Ming-Ming and Jeff-Jeff followed. Dasho was crying and I sighed. I carried him and placed him on where I was sitting. I inspected the cut he had on his leg. It was pretty deep and it's kinda big. I sighed and got something from my pouch. A band aid. I out the band aid on and Dasho continued to cry. I hugged him. "It's alright."_

_"M-My knee hurts!" Dasho cried. I just rubbed his back._

_"Don't worry. Wanna sleep on Ateng's lap?" I asked. Dasho nodded and scooted over a little. I sat on the swinging chair with shade. he laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes. He was still sniffling. I started to play with his hair. _

_IWASAWA MISAMI_

_Taiyou Not Uta Wa _

_"You touched my trembling hand_

_For the first time_

_And I finally experienced_

_A gentle feeling of warmth..._

_I opened the window that had been shut _

_And a new wind blew_

_Laughing, crying, meeting you _

_The world I saw began to shine _

_Under the sun where the sunflowers swayed_

_I felt the wind, I felt you _

_Believing, being lost_

_and stopping short, and everything _

_Maybe it's all an answer_

_To why I'm alive here and now_

_Let my Monochromatic days _

_take on color _

_Laughing, crying, meeting you again_

_the future ahead of us was shining_

_Under the sun where the sunflowers sway_

_I sing about tomorrow as I am _

_How much can we love each other _

_In this unstoppable time, these limited days?_

_We can love each other, right? _

_When your're here, I don't even turn away from light._

_Laughing, crying, meeting you _

_The future ahead of us was shining _

_Under the sun where the sunflowers sway_

_I sing about tomorrow _

_I want to say 'thank you', I can say it now _

_I won't forget the seasons we've spent _

_Like the sun that the sunflowers sway under _

_No you do not have my song _

_For you_

_As I am...(2x)" _

_I smiles as Dasho fell asleep. "Sleep well, Dasho." I said. _

I woke up, in my old room when I lived here. I sighed as I felt someone's presence . I looked to the side to find the twins and at the stand of my bed is Dasho. They were all asleep. I saw Luna sitting next to gene, asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please support my new story that I made with my big sis: Ghostalia **

**It's a crossover. Hetalia and Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V **

I sighed and woke the 5 up. "Ah, morning Mai." Luna said.

"It ain't morning, it's 9 o'clock at night." Dasho said looking at his watch.

"Meow." My two favorite cats said.

"Let's all go to base." Naru said. I sighed as we exited the room. Once we got to base...

"Naru, I'm gonna get some sleep. Alice said if you get hungry, tell the servants." Monk said as he got out of base. Followed by Ayako, John, Masako, then Gene wanted to go, Dasho had school tomorrow,Lin was ordered to get some sleep and it left only Luna and I. Naru went to the Library... Somehow. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Look, a big storm cloud is coming." I said to Luna. Luna stiffened. Once the lightning came, the power went out. The only light was the moonlight.

"M-Mai! Please come here." Luna said, with tears in her eyes.

"Luna, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and I didn't believe her. I remember John telling me that Luna is afraid of storms. I smiled and looked at Luna. "Come sit next to me." I moved to the couch and Luna sat next to me. I gave her a gesture to lay her head on my lap. She laid her head down and continued to cry.

"Mai..." Luna said while she continued to cry. I took a deep breath.

LULLABY FOR A STORMY NIGHT  
LINK: watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8

Vienna Teng

"Little child, be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
there is no danger  
I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid  
Though the thunder explodes  
and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight..

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
and forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning.

Little child,  
Be not afraid  
the storm clouds  
Mask your beloved moon  
And it's candle light beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight...

Little child, be not afraid  
the wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real  
understand  
And I am here tonight...

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
and forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning.

For you know,  
Once even  
I was  
a Little child  
And I was afraid  
but a gentle someone  
Always came  
to dry all my tears  
trade sweet  
Sleep the fears  
And to give  
a goodnight kiss

Well, now I am grown  
and these days have shown  
Rain's apart  
of how life goes

But It's dark and  
It's late.  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do closed  
And I'll hope that you know  
That nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
and forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning.

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning "

Luna was asleep and I smiled. I laid her on the couch properly. "The rain will be gone in the morning."

"_**Mikay, Anak, Okay ka?**_" Tita Alice asked. I jumped and saw Tita Alice with a candle.

"_**Yes Tita. I'm AK OK!**_" I replied.

"_**Your friend here got lost so I led him back up here.**_" Tita Alice said. I nodded and was so shocked to see Naru.

"N-Naru?!" I exclaimed.

"Being lost is being an Idiot like you." Naru said and I slapped his arm as hard as I can and he winced.

"Bye Alice." I said.

"Bye Mai." Tita Alice said and left. Well, she left the candle.

"What happened to Luna?" Naru asked.

"She's afraid of storms so I sang a lullaby for her and she fell asleep." I replied. Naru nodded and sat on another couch. Thunder exploded and I thought I heard someone jump. Lightning flashed and I saw that is was Naru who jumped. Again, the thunder exploded and again, Naru jumped. "Naru, Are you afraid of the thunder's boom?"

"N-No." Naru stuttering? No way in hell Naru would do that.

"Naru, just tell the truth. I'll keep it a secret, as your girlfriend." I said.

"Maybe.." Naru said. I sighed. I grabbed my MP3 and ear phones, set a soothing loud song and made Naru listen to him. I gave him a pillow and left him alone for a while. I hid in the darkest corner and covered my ears. I don't wanna hear anyone.

"_**It seems you are still the same, not wanting to hear anyone since they don't understand you.**_" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Ateng Mia.

"_**Ateng Mia! I miss you so much!**_" I exclaimed and hugged her. This is my Ateng Mia. She helped take care of me when I was little. She was the only one who understood my feelings.

"_**I missed you so much too. We need you downstairs.**_" Ateng Mia said while breaking our hug.

"_**Why?**_" I asked. _  
_

"**He's _there._**" Ateng Mia replied. DAMN IT! I got my necklace and checked if any of the two were awake. They were both asleep. I looked at Naru. Aw ... His sleeping face is so cute! I grabbed my cell and took a few pics and we finally went downstairs. I took my necklace off and it turned into the sword. My clothes also changed. For boys, they get green shorts, whit long sleeve button up, black vest, brown boots and a red tie (Just like Oz from Pandora Hearts -w-). For girls, they get a red long sleeve like coat, a white ribbon that helps the keep together, a white button up, a black mini skirt and white boots (Like Alice from Pandora Hearts). "_**Is Dasho here?**_" _  
_

"_**Yes!**_" Ateng Mia said as I saw Dasho with a gun.

"_**Dasho!**_" I exclaimed. Dasho went next to me and we went into the kitchen together. We quickly hid behind the counter once we saw _Him _in the room.

"There's no curtain call and there's no point in life at all."

I signaled Dasho to shoot after the next lyrics.

"If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal."

Dasho shot _Him _in the head. He started to regain his senses.

"I can't see a darn thing but could it be that the grey clouds that I loved completely blinded me."

I slowly approached _Him _raising my blade at his head.

"They're souls like me and you who aren't aware of what they do and always laughing in the face of danger and truth."

I cut his shoulder and Dasho shot. "Long time no see. Miss me?" I asked. I smirked as he disappeared. In his place, stood a demon. A different demon. I sliced the demon and Dasho shot. I got a holy water bomb and set it. Dasho and I hid somewhere safe. We heard a loud 'boom' that shook the who mansion. I changed my necklace back to normal which changed my clothes back to normal. Dasho hid his gun and we ran up the stairs and back to the SPR base. Well, Dasho went into his room. Everyone went back to the kitchen. Well for me, again. Once we got there, all we found is the demon's _dead _body. I covered Dasho and Luna's eyes. "Go somewhere safe for now."

"What should we do now, Naru?" Monk asked.

"For now, the kitchen is off limits. Just go back to sleep." Naru said and everyone went to their rooms. Well, I went to my old room.

* * *

_"Places everyone!" The backstage crew of my elementary school instructed. Today was the performance. The dance performance I choreographed. We got to our places. Well, I'm in the front. The music started. _

_((THE LINK: watch?v=ZKpw2gYHySg )) _

_Everyone was clapping. I was so happy. All of a sudden, smoke filled the air. Once the smoke lifted, everyone but my family and I were still here. "Who are you? Where are you?" I asked._

_"It's just me, Mikay. Philippine Demon King (A.K.A Aswang King.) Oh and don't forget my son." _He _said. I took off my necklace and turned it into a sword. _

_"Oh you wouldn't want him to be hurt. He was suppose to go back to England today, but I got him. His brother struggled, but now his parents are looking for him!" The Demon Prince said with laughter at the end. In the middle of the aisle, I saw my two beloved friend twins. Oliver and Eugene. _

_"Eugene, Oliver!" I exclaimed. "what did you do to them?" _

_"Nothing much. Just knocking them out." The demon prince said. _

_"We were best friends. Now." I looked up and pointed at the to roof of the stage. "You cross the border with my Family and friends!" I Jumped up and saw them. That's not Edward! He's gone mad. I tried to slash them, but they disappeared. _

_"You can't find us Mikay! You have no chance!" Edward yelled with an evil crazy laugh. _

_"Show yourself!" I yelled. No reply. They're gone. I went to Oliver and Eugene. I grabbed my cellphone. "Hello Mrs. Davis. Your twins are at the SM mall." I hung up and looked at the two. _

_"M..." I heard one moan. _

_"I need to stay away so you can stay save." I said "I'll miss you both." I jumped out the theater through a window. _

_"Eugene! Oliver!" I heard Mrs. Davis say. _

_"Mom?" The twins said in sync. I smiled and left. I hope you live a peaceful life. _

* * *

I woke up sweaty. I looked at the time and fell of the bed. I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I out my necklace on and went to the dining room. Once I got in, I saw the whole SPR about to sit down. I sighed. I made it just in time. I took a seat next to Naru and waited for the food. Yeah! Pancakes, waffles and strawberries! I grabbed waffles and pancakes. I put whipped cream on my waffles and a strawberry I started to eat and was full when done. I was actually the first one done.

"I'm going to base." I said and started walking. Once I got to base, collapsed onto my knees. Edward... My first crush... Someone knocked on the base door. I opened it to meet a guy with blonde hair, bangs that cover his left eye, sky blue eyes, pale skin and wore something The Hiitachin twins would wear from OHSHC.

"Hello there. My name is Gilbert. You can call me Gil." Gilbert said. He resembles Edward.

"I'm Mai... Mai Taniyama." I replied. Gil glanced at the door and went to the window.

"Until we meet again, Mai~" Gil said and jumped out the window. I looked down to not see him. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. After that, Luna came in with Dasho.

"Dasho, don't you have school?" I asked.

"Canceled. There was this bomb thingy and you get the rest." Dasho said. Dasho went to the cabinet and took his school bag."I'm going to my friend's house. See ya!" Dasho got his skateboard and jumped out the window.

"Did he survive?" Luna and I asked.

"HE DID!" We heard him yell. Gilbert... What's his last name?

**Gilbert's P.O.V. **

I started laughing. That Bastard. She doesn't know who I really am. "_**Father, I'm back.**_" I said.

"_**How was it, Gilbert? **_" My dad said.

"_**She really became an Idiot dad! Gilbert is just one of my aliases. Don't call me Gilbert now dad, Call me Edward. The Aswang Prince!**_" I yelled as I laughed. "_**If everyone were crazy, I'd be normal.**** hahaha!**_"

"_Edward and I are the bestest friends in the world!_" I looked back to see Mikay when she was little. "_And we will make this are greatest promise!_" I suddenly remembered our promise.

"_**Is there something wrong,**** Edward?**_" Father asked.

"_**No. I thought of Mikay's promise. Don't worry. It's just a bunch of crap!**_" I said and started laughing.

"**_Do your best Edward. I mean Gilbert._**" Dad said and I started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mai's P.O.V. **

Gilbert...I wonder who he is... I sighed. Naru went to interview Tita Alice with Lin, Monk, Ayako John and Masako went around the house. The only reason why those three are there is to exorcise any place Masako senses a spirit. Luna and Gene are at the Library with Madoka and I'm left in base. "Yo." I looked up to see Gil.

"Gil?! How did you get in?" I asked.

"Just climbed through the window." Gil replied.

"Can't you use the door like a normal person? No offense." I said.

"None taken. Well, If I did, Alice would just yell at me." Gil said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Gil replied.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you." Gil said getting closer.

"I have a boyfriend." I said and he backed away and sighed. "Oh, by the way, Gil what's your last name?" Gil just smiled.

"Raven. Gilbert Raven." Gil replied. Okay, now I can do background research on him.

"Say Gil, do you know Alice?" I asked.

"Oh yes. My mom and her were friends until my mom passed away, she blames me since she saved me from the fire, but she didn't make it." Gil replied. I pitied him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." I said. I noticed a tattoo on him. It was the tattoo that Edward had. The door opened to reveal Naru and Lin.

"Mai, who were you talking to?" Naru asked. I looked at where Gil was. He was gone.

"Ah.. I was just sleep talking." I lied. Naru just nodded and the two went to sit down.

"Did you have any dreams related to the case?" Naru asked.

"They're after a girl. She is the one they need to kill to go loose into earth." I half lied. Naru looked up at me. Lin too.

"What do you mean by ' go loose to the earth ' ?" Naru asked.

"So they can go out into the world and kill." I replied. Naru and Lin looked shocked. Naru nodded at Lin. He came up to me with his hands behind his back. "What?"

"..." Naru held a pillow in front of me. "Be a good assistant and sleep." He gave the pillow to me.

"What?" I asked, not getting it.

"Collect information with your dreams, idiot." Naru replied. I sighed.

"But I'm not sleepy!"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to-

_I was walking down the halls with Edward. "Edward! Edward! Let's make a promise!" I exclaimed. Edward looked at me, smiling. Edward couldn't talk ever since play school. He got his tablet. He has this app that you have to type something and speaks for him. _

_"What is is?" _

___"You and I are gonna be the bestest friends in the world! That will be the greatest promise!" I exclaimed. Edward smiled and nodded. We hugged and ran down the hall. I saw his car and I frowned. All of a sudden, my necklace started vibrating as I let held his hand._

___"What is wrong?" _

___"Your ride is here. Oh well! We'll play tomorrow~" I replied. We ran down to his car. My necklace started to vibrate. Aswangs are around. I saw his dad and stopped dead in my tracks. _

___"Ah! You must be Edward's best friend, Mikay." His dad said. Even the voice. _

___"You killer..." I mumbled. _

___"What?" He asked. _

___"YOU ARE THE KING OF THE ASWANGS WHO KILLED MY MOM AND DAD! ADMIT IT!" I yelled. His smile turned from happy to evil._

___"You are correct. Edward was even there." I heard laughter. Not happy laughter, but crazy laughter. I looked at Edward. No way... _

___"You should have seen it yourself! 'I'm going to get revenge someday mom'. You can be awarded as a great actress!" Edward exclaimed with evil laughter. _

___"You... DIE!" I yelled. I took the necklace off and I made it transform. I tried to stab them, but Edward punched my stomach and he grabbed my sword. He stabbed my stomach. I coughed out blood and fell to the ground. He laughed evilly and slashed my my wrist. I cried out to my aunt, but she couldn't here me. He stabbed my chest. _

___"Rest in peace." I heard and I heard the car leave. The necklace was back to normal. _

___"MIKAY!" I heard Tita Alice yell before I was out cold. _

I opened my eyes. My whole body hurts. I opened my eyes. I started to cough and saw blood on my hand. I sat up and looked at my stomach and it was bleeding. So as my wrist. Oh my god. I looked at the monitors to see no one. It's night. I'm losing to much blood. I dragged my body to the my cellphone, which is next to Lin's laptop. I grabbed it with all the strength I had and called speed dial one. Naru. He's not answering. I was going to give up until Gil showed up.

"Gil..." I managed to say.

"Mai." Gil said before lifting me up. "I'll bring you to your friend." He ran to boy's room and knocked hard. My eyes closed.

"Who the bloody- MAI!" I hear Monk say.

"I found her in a room like this." I heard Gil say.

"Go call and ambulance. NOW!" I heard Monk say. I felt him put me down and I heard him running. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" I heard moans. I managed to cough again, but more blood came out.

"Mai!" I heard the twins say in sync.

"Takigawa, get Matzuzaki-san here right now!" I heard Naru demand. I kept hearing footsteps.

"Mai!" I heard Ayako exclaim. I give up.

_I opened my eyes to see my mom and dad. "Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed and hugged them. _

_"Mai, how are you?" Mom asked. _

_"I'm great! Well, not now.." I replied._

_"Don't worry, you are not dying just yet. I begged the big boss and he said yes." Dad said. I smiled and hugged them. _

_"Honey, there's something we need to tell you about. About that Gilbert kid." Mom said. _

_"What about Gil?" I asked. _

_"He''s actually-" _

I opened my eyes to see white. I couldn't help but fell someone holding my hands. I tired to sit up, but it hurts. I want to speak, but I'm afraid to. I looked to my right to see Naru holding my right hand and Gil holding my left.

"Naru...Gil..." I said. In the blink of an eye, they both woke up.

"Mai!" They said in sync. I smiled but it hurt.

"I'll go call the doctor." Gil said before dashing out the room.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked once Gil was completely out the room.

"A dream... A girl... The demons...almost killed her... She's still alive." I said. It hurts to talk when your stomach is bleeding and hurts like hell. The doctor came in and they told Naru they needed to talk. I waited as a nurse gave me pain killers. I sighed. That really helps. After a few minutes, Naru came into the room with Gil.

"They said that you need to stay here... For a while." Naru said.

"It's true. You can't move until your fully healed." Gil added.

"I want to help with the case!" I exclaimed.

"But Mai." Naru said.

"I said I want to. If I want to, I'm helping!" I said.

"Come one Mai." Gil said.

"No! I won't rest until this case is done!" I yelled.

"I'll talk to the doctor about it." Naru said, leaving the room. Gil smiled.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Gil walked out the room. What was dad going to say? I wish you can tell me now. I'll just stop by Tita Alice's room. She has something that can make me better again. She has potions. No, she is not a witch. She just learned this. I sighed as Gil came back. "Here!" He handed me Gatorade.

"Thanks."

"Welcome"

"Do you have your cell with you?" I asked, breaking the silence. He nodded and gave me his phone. I searched for Gilbert Raven's history. Okay so press this an- OH MY FREAKING GOOD MY STOMACH HURTS! Anyway, I see nothing here... I searched Edward's name and found out he had a facebook. I sighed and pressed the link and my eyes widened. Ed...Ward? Why does Gilbert look like Edward? Wait... I closed the link and went to the full screen. I wanted to scream.

"What's wrong?" 'Gilbert' asked. I turned to him.

"You-" I was cut off because Naru came in.

"He said it's alright since you've been in the hospital for 5 days." Naru said taking his phone out. 5!? That dream was so short! Our could it be... Before I can say something, Ayako came into the room.

"I have her clothes." I sighed.

"Since I'm in the hospital, how did Ayako get here fast?" I asked.

"We're in the Dela Cruz Hospital room. It's just in the eighth floor of the house." Naru said. That sound just about right. My family has generations of doctors (grandmother's side from mom's side), my family has generations of soldiers (Grandfather's side from mom's side), My family has generations of Karate sensei(s) (grandmother's side from dad's side) and generations of Aswang slayers (From my grandfather's side from dad's side). My family is pretty impressive... somehow. I was trained at the dojo, taught how to use guns and weapons, taught what to do in war, taught how to deal with the injured and taught how to use my power to active the weapons from the necklace. I sighed.

* * *

I was limping to Tita Alice's room. I knocked the secret knock and I was let into her potion room. "_**Tita Alice!**_"

"_**What is it? Do you need a pot- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?**_" Okay, she didn't know.

"_**Do you have a potion for this?**_" I asked. She sighed and gave me a potion that was crimson red. I took a deep breath and drank half. I feel tingly. I feel like I can run a marathon! I took off the bandages to see that the cut was gone. "_**Thank you Tita!**_" Tita Alice smiled and nodded. I skipped to base and opened the door. Empty. Perfect!

"Yo, Mai-Mai!" I hers 'Gil' say.

"You. Your real name isn't Gilbert, isn't it?" I asked.

"Huh?" 'Gil' asked.

"Your real name is Edward. Edward Aswang. Am I right." I turned to him and smirked as I saw his hand. It was no longer normal. It was like a Lion's paw and a human hand.

"_**You got more smarter than I thought, Mikay.**_" Edward said with a twisted smile.

"_**Just as I thought. How Edward?! Why would yu betray me! Your such an idiot!**_" I pushed him out the open window. I thought He had a tear. I sighed as I knew his presence was gone. "You idiot." I laid down on the couch and hugged the pillow.

"_**Someone needs a hug.**_" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Ateng Rosario. I jumped to her and hugged her.

"_**Ateng Sario**_" I sobbed into her shirt. **  
**

"_**Oh, so now you hug me.**_" Ateng Rosario said. I looked up and slapped her face.

"_**Goofball**_**.**" I said. She smiled. I smiled back and sat down.

"_**You found out about Edward?**_" Ateng Rosario asked.

"_**Yes...**_" She frowned. She patted my head.

"_**I need to go. Bye.**_" Ateng Rosario left and I sighed. I still remember.

"_**Wait!**_" I exclaimed.

"_**What is it?**_" Ateng Rosario asked.

"_**I****f I need to pick the boy for my life, and I have, but if there's another boy, what do I do?**_" I asked.

"_**Pick the one who you love and would pat your head fro everything you've cone for him.**_" She replied and left. Someone who would pat my head...

**Naru's P.O.V. **

Pat her head... Yes, I do Understand Filipino. I came her before. I was best friends with the girl named Mikay. Anyway, is it troubling her that much? Am I no good for her? I sighed and went inside to see Mai reading her English text book. "Oh, hey Naru." Mai said and smiled. I braced myself. I walked up to Mai and sat next to her.

"Mai." I said. She faced me.

"What is it?" she replied. I took a deep breath and pulled her to my chest. I patted her head.

"Good work Mai. You try your best." I whispered into her ear. I smiled. I heard Mai sob. She has never heard anyone say this didn't she?

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, princess."

* * *

**How was it? I just love the ending. I was inspired from the anime ' Kaichou wa Maid-sama ' episode. Ah~ I hoped you enjoyed! Review, Favorite and Follow! Oh, I know how that pain felt. No, I wasn't stabbed, I was kicked by accident at school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mai's P.O.V **

The first time... It's the first time that someone patted my head and told me that I did my best. I started to tear up. Naru gave me something to me. After that, he walked to the monitors. I opened my eyes to a handkerchief. Something is inside. I opened it and my eyes widened. I teared up more, wiping my tears with Naru's handkerchief. It was Naru and I on Valentines day. The picture of us when we were on our Valentines date. He took me to an amusement park. He was wearing my favorite color (blue) and white bunny ears. He was holding cotton candy. Well, he wasn't smiling. I was holding a stuffed bunny Naru won for me. I was wearing a white dress with purple small flowers, leggings, flats, bunny ears, my face was painted and I had a big wide smile. I read the note aloud.

"Happy 6 month anniversary Mai. I hope you love it, your my light that guides me through everything." I read. I smiled and put my gift away. I also gave Naru his handkerchief back. "Thank you." I smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you okay now Does your stomach still hurt?" Naru asked.

"Nope. The deep cut is gone. G-O-N-E, gone~" I replied. No reply. I'm fine with that. After that, the whole SPR came into the room.

"MAI-CHAN!" Monk yelled and trapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"White...Light...!" I said and started seeing dots. Instead of Ayako, Gene and Luna punched Monk's head. Before I could fall on the ground, Naru caught me. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"How do you feel better Mai? Does your tummy still hurt?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. Lin came with a lot of files. All of a sudden, Edward came into the room.

"Hello~" Edward said.

"Who are you again?" Monk asked.

"Gilbert Raven." Edward replied. No one probably saw the tears and anger in my eyes since my bangs covered my eyes. "Ah! Mai-chan!"

"You know Mai?" Monk asked.

"Get..." I whispered.

"Yeah! We were childhood friends! More like best friends!" Edward said.

"Seriously? What was she like back then?" Ayako asked.

"Out..." I whispered.

"Did you say something Mai?" Luna asked.

The tears fell. "GET OUT YOU MURDERER!" I yelled. I pushed him out the room and slammed the door on his face.

"Mai...?" Monk called.

"Is there something that happened between you and that Gilbert?" Naru asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"You can tell us." Ayako said.

"He was the one who killed my dad and his Dad helped him kill my mother." I replied.

"No way! I thought both your parents were murdered by a man at the same time!" Gene exclaimed.

"Yeah, those two were my mom's two best friends who adopted me and we moved to Japan. After they died, I came here back to the orphanage that took me while my mom and dad died in vacation." I half lied.

"That Bastard!" Monk yelled. I still remember the painful memory.

"I think I know how to solve the case." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Go on." Naru said.

"There is a master mind behind this case." I said.

"So you are saying it is a human's doing?" Naru asked.

"Similar. It's the king of a monster in the Philippines." I said. I stood up. "The Aswang King. Or it's a demon king of a certain demon clan here. It's asked to help kill someone who is a threat to the Aswangs."

"Who is it?" Lin asked, finally breaking the most Awkward silence.

"It's-"

"Mikay! We need you. _He's_ here!" Ateng Rosario said. She was speaking in Japanese. No... I wanted to... But... "I'm sorry but I'll need to borrow Mikay." Ateng Rosario grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the base.

"Wait!" Everyone yelled. I took my necklace off and my clothes changed and the sword appeared. I think SPR is following. I sighed and ran faster and faster. Until I reached the living room. I saw him and Edward in full transformation. All those painful memories came back. My heart hurts. Luckily, Ateng Rosario told SPR not top go in the room.

"Do you like that little gift in your dream?" Edward asked with an evil laugh at the end. I looked in his eyes to see that they were dull gray. That means that he is doing this against his will?

"_**No. Not at all, you Ugly butt face!**_" I replied. Edward still laughed evilly. Dammit. I need to snap him out. I think if I say it again he will remember! "___**You and I are gonna be the bestest friends in the world! That will be the greatest promise!**" _Edward dropped to his knees, clutching his head. I think it's working!

"_**Edward up now.**_" _He_ said. Edward didn't do it. He fell to the floor.

"_**You control your son? Do you know how he would feel if he knew? Do you? He would hate you and be afraid of you!**_" I yelled. _He_ just stayed quiet. "_**Tch. He won't even have respect for you.**_" I stabbed his stomach. When I took the blade out, he was gone. He must have retread. Cowardly Bastard. Edward is still here. I walked to him but one of _his_ mistresses blocked.

"_**Please do not hurt him.**_" It was Edward's mother.

"_**I won''t I'll bring him to safety. Is he out of the spell thingy?**_" I asked.

"_**He is struggling to. Here is a deal. From now on, take care of my boy and I will tell you everything that my husband is planning to do.**_" She asked.

"_**Deal, Tita Mary.**_" I said and shook her hand. Tita Mary died after giving birth to Ed.

"_**I'll be going.**_" She disappeared and I turned my sword back to my necklace. My clothes turned back to normal.

"ROSARIO!" I yelled. Ateng Rosario came into the room with SPR.

"What happened?" Monk asked.

"Edward. His Father disowned him and he was actually being controlled like a Marionette and didn't know." I replied.

"Is that his real from?" Lin asked, taking pics.

"Yes." I said and tapped Ed's shoulder. He was back to normal. I put his arm around my shoulder and I started to drag him up to the guest room. I laid him on the bed and tucked him in. I quickly got a bowl of water and small towel. I dipped the towel into the bowl of cold water and squeezed the access water from the towel and put it on Ed's forehead. I grabbed a pitcher of drinking water and an empty cup. I filled it up and left a snadwitch on a pate next to the cup. I left the room and walked into base. I paced a camera and mic in Ed's room. I went to the mini kitchen and made tea an snacks.

"Ed..." I whispered and looked at the monitor. He's still asleep. Good. I sighed and SPR came in just in time. I gave them all the tea and snacks.

"Mai. About the girl who is a threat to that Demon..." Naru said.

"Oh. It's... Me..." I whispered that last part.

"Who?" Monk asked.

"It's me!" Again, I whispered that last part.

"Just spit it out!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's me!" I exclaimed. Everyone was shocked. They were like stone. I was going in front of them, waving my hand in front of their faces.

"How can you be a threat!?" Everyone asked. I took my necklace off and turned it into a sword. My clothes turned into the clothes and my hair braided. I snapped my fingers. A doll was there. I sliced it in a nanosecond or faster than the speed of light.

"Now you see." I said and turned my sword back into a necklace. My clothes also turned back to normal. After that, everyone started to make sure they're not dreaming.

"So if you're the threat, what is your real name if you do have a real name?" Lin asked.

"Mikay Dela Cruz." I replied. Naru's eyes widened.

"Mi...kay..." Naru mumbled. Everyone seemed to hear it.

"Naru are you okay?" Lin asked. Naru's bangs were covering his eyes.

"Lin. Remember when I went here for a banquet?" Naru asked.

No...Way... Naru was the Oliver back then. Then that means...

"Yes, I do why?" Lin replied.

"I met a Filipino girl. She used to live in this mansion. And her name is. Mikay. Dela. Cruz." Naru said. Everyon was shocked.

"How can Mai have known Naru before us?!" Monk exclaimed.

"Mai knew Naru?! How did you meet?" Ayako asked.

"I don't... remember..." I said. I started to grope through my memories.

"We met at a park. You were lost and crying. I gave you a handkerchief. We met there everyday. On your birthday, I treated you to ice cream. I even gave you a necklace. When we met again in Japan, you didn't remember so I gave you a charm necklace." Naru said.

"No way!" Everyone but Naru, Lin and I exclaimed.

"I still have it." I said and took off the second necklace. There were 5 charms.

"You still have the 2 charms." Naru said while pointing at the said charm.

"Oh yeah. You gave me the book and Gene gave me the teddy bear." I said. "Oh! Here's the one Lin gave me." I pointed at the ice cream.

"You are correct." Lin said, already on his lap top. I sat down in front of the monitors and watched Ed's screen.

"Mai, Tea." Naru said. I hate those words. I stood up and made tea. Actually, there was some left over tea from the tea pot. I poured it in the tea cup and gave the tea. I sat down and watched the monitors again. Wait... Where did Edward go? I looked at the other monitors to see him walking down the hall. He was actually losing balance.

"Lin, go to camera 5's location. Edward is there." I whispered. Lin nodded and went to camera 5's location. Ever since he knew Naru and I are dating, he's lifted the 'Your Japanese, I hate you' thing a little. I was humming that jack-in-a-box tone. When I reached the 'pop goes the weasel' part, Lin came into the base with Edward. Edward was still having trouble walking. Must be feeling the pain that I gave him years ago.

"_**What's going on? Why am I dizzy? Why do my legs hurt?**_" He asked. I sighed. I looked at Naru to see his eye twitching.

"_**Edward! Do you still know how to speak Japanese? Ha?**_" I asked. Everyone seemed to only know the word Japanese. Edward looked at me.

"Yes. Mikay! How are you? I hope you forgive my dad. I saw everything. That damn..." Edward said, continuing the rant. I face palmed.

"Do you know what your father is planning?" I asked.

"Huh...? Oh! He's planning on attacking in a few days." Edward replied, stopping his rant. I looked up. I went to Naru.

"Make Edward show them places where John, Monk and Ayako can exorcise places where _He_ made his loyal 'companions' and exorcise them." I whispered. Naru nodded.

"I need Edward to show Ms. Matzuzaki, Father Brown and Monk to places where they should exorcise a place to have whatever is helping your father. I need Ms. Hara and Gene to stay in base to see where any spirits are so we know what is coming during the attack. Lin, I need you to take Madoka and Luna to a hote-"

"My family owns a motel just around the corner. Then again, a 5 star hotel just a mile from here." I suggested. "Kuya Kay can take you there. If he refuses, tell him it's a 'do it whether you like it or not and this message was from Mikay'. If you tell him, he won't refuse." Before they left, I wrote a note, and wrote what happens if he doesn't follow. After that, everyone started their duties... I said duty. Anyway, I was to stay in base for further notice.


End file.
